1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus used in agriculture and more specifically to an apparatus for removing the plastic film cover from raised plant beds in which the edges thereof are tucked under soil placed in overlying relation to the downwardly inclined side edges of the plastic film thereby enabling separation of the plastic film from the plant bed after the plants have matured and the crop harvested from the plants so that the plastic film can be removed and appropriate cultivation and reshaping of the plant beds may be more effectively accomplished with the apparatus of the present invention materially reducing the time and labor required in removing the plastic film for disposal or recycling.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The prior art made of record by applicant in the parent application and the prior art cited by the Examiner in the initial action in the parent application are made of record herein. The various prior patents of record disclose that many types of agricultural implements are well known which are connected to a towing vehicle such as a tractor by using various types of hitch assemblies, tool bars and the like. Such known devices include various types of cultivating apparatuses, grading apparatuses and the like which include elements that contact the soil in various arrangements for various purposes. Several of the cited patents relate to sod cutting and removing machines where a strip of sod is cut from the surface of the soil and rolled or otherwise arranged for easy transport and use. However, the only prior patent of record which relates to the removal of a plastic film from the soil surface is U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,455 issued to Z. Gouker et al on May 4, 1965. The structure and function of the structure disclosed in that patent is entirely different from the structure and function of the structure of the invention disclosed in this application.